Why Do People Hate Me For Loving A Monster?
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: You heard rumors about a Gaara Kid, and that he's really good. So you set out to fight him. But then something else happens. Can you guess?
1. Chapter 1

Your Prov:

You couldn't sleep. You tossed and turned in your bed. What kept you from sleeping was a rumor you heard about a red haired boy named Gaara. It was said that he's a very powerful ninja and he had the help of the living sand. They said that he went on a rank A mission, with no wounds, bruises, or even scratches. He was all clean. You wanted to meet the read haired boy. What you wanted was to fight him. You wanted to beat him. You were very competitive. The thing was that you lived in Konoha and you had to train with your team.

_How can I go to the Sand Village wih out getting caught, better yet, with out getting in trouble?_

You thought about it.

_Maybe I'll ask Kakashi – Sensei. He's really cool, and I can trust him. He'll let me go and give me ideas. Wait, he might be worried. Stupid idea, stupid._

You ended up just packing your stuff and leave in the morning. The next day you wrote a letter. It said this:

_Dear Peoples who are looking for me,_

_As you may know, there's a rumor about this Gaara guy. Well I'm gonna go after him and see if he's everything people say he is. He's probably not. Well, I'm going to the sand village and I'm gonna challenge him to a fight and see how good he is. Well I'll be back in time for the chunin exams, I swear it. Don't worry Kakashi, I'm gonna train there. I'll be ready for it. And Sasuke, I'm sorry if I won't be able to save you from those fan girls. But here's a note to all you girls going after Sasuke. He don't like you and that's the way it's gonna stay. You mess with him in any way, you are dead meat. Just a little warning. So anyways wish me luck! _

_-Aimee_

You took the note and stuck it on the door. You took your stuff and headed to the sand village.

Sasuke's Prov:

You were walking to Aimee's house to wake her up as any other day. Then you saw the note. You read it quietly and you were in shock. You heard the rumors about the red haired kid. You ran to the bridge to find that your Sensei wasn't there.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" you said.

"He's late, as usuall. Why, what's wrong Sasuke?" said Sakura

"Aimee wrote a letter"

"Well, let's read it"

"No, we have to wait for Kakashi Sensei"

"You called"

You looked behind your shoulder. He was here. You were surprised that he wasn't that late, but you were also relieved.

"So, what's the problem?"

You handed him the letter. He read it to himself.

"Oh dear" he said when he was done.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

He read it out loud. When he was done Sakura's and Naruto's mouth was wide open.

"She is so dead" said Naruto.

"What makes you say that" asked Kakashi.

"Didn't you hear the rumors! He's vicious! He'll rip her into shreds! He'll, he'll"

"Shut up Naruto! I know Aimee, she's strong and she can handle herself. But you're a big of a loser to not realize that"

"Sasuke, you seem tense, are you ok?"asked Kakashi.

You kept quiet. He put his hand on your shoulder.

"She'll be fine" he said.

"I hope so"

Your Prov:

You finally arrived to the sand village. The first thing you saw, besides sand, was a big house.

_The rumors say that he's very important in the village, so that's probably where he lives._

You walked there. You were very hesitent to knock on the door, but you did. A guy with purple make-up and a cat hat opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, how nice, is this usually how you treat your guest?"

"If you have no reason for coming here then you have to leave"

"I want to see that Gaara kid"

He looked at you, then over his shoulder.

"Um, he's not here"

You looked at him.

"Then why'd you look over your shoulder?"

"Uh, because, umm..."

"Sir, are you lying to me"

You gave him _the look, _ifyou give the look to people, they tell the truth instantly.

"Uh, he's inside"

"Thank you"

"Wow, you're good"

"I know, so, may I come in?"

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

"That is none of your buisness"

"It kinda is"

"What are you, his servant?"

"No, I'm his brother"

You were embarresed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't think you were just looking after him"

"It's ok, so why are you here?"

"I want to challenge Gaara in a battle"

"Oh, that I can't answer for him, you have to ask him that. Come in"

You went in the house. It was huge. Then, on the couch, you saw the red haired ninja. He was flipping channels. You cleared your throat to let him know that you were there.

"Get out" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to fight you"

"Then you'll be staying here for a while"

"Fine, if you don't fight me, then I'll just have to live here"

"If you live here, I'll kill you"

"And when you try to kill me, we'll start a fight, and I get what I want"

He frowned at you, and you smirked.

"Kankuro, show her the guest room, and make sure she doesn't get in my sight"

"Right"

He led you upstairs.

"So, you name is what?"

"Aimee, and I'm guessing yours is Kankuro"

"Right, well, I guess you'll be living here?" he asked.

"Yep, and don't try to stop me"

"Who said I was going to?"

You smiled at him. Then a girl went in the room. She looked at you, then looked at Kankuro.

"Urgh, what did father say, if you're going to bring a girl in the house, go in your room and not the guest room, and make sure she remembers all of her cloths"

"What?!" you asked.

"Aren't you his new hook up?"

"No Temari, she's living here until she gets to fight Gaara"

"What?"

"She wants to fight Gaara, so she's living here until she does. Is there a problem?"

"No, I just thought, well, you know. Well anyways, I'm Temari"

"I'm Aimee"

She shook your hand. You unpacked and went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Gaara.

"Get away"

"No"

He looked at you.

"I'm not going to treat you like a prince, I won't follow anything you say"

He didn't say anything and continued watching TV. There was a scary preview of a movie. You hated scary movies, and Gaara could tell, so he didn't change the channel. All of a sudden a a face pops up from the TV and you hid your face into Gaara's chest. You got off quickly. He gave you a strange look.

_Oh Shit_

You thought he was going to kill you, but he didn't.

"Are you that scared of a monster?"

"Yes"

"Then be scared of me"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a monster"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now, please review!!!**


	2. Save the lives

Your Prov:

Gaara threw you the remote and went upstairs to his room and slammed the door. Kankuro was walking downstairs.

"Wow, I guess he's upset. What did you do?"

"Nothing, he just called himself a monster and went upstairs"

Kankuro sighed.

"Well, when he was little he didn't have any friends. He has a... power if you would call it, that made everyone scared of him. So they called him a monster"

"And he's mad about that?"

"Well, he's very, emotional"

"Oh"

You were watching TV with Kankuro. But you couldn't help but think about Gaara.

_Why am I feeling so bad for him? I barley even know him. Why should I even care? But I do feel bad. Poor boy. Hm, maybe I can make him feel better. Wait, what am I thinking? I only came here to fight him. But for some reason I want to make him feel better. Fine, I'm gonna talk to him._

You stood up and walked up stairs.

"I wouldn't try Aimee, he's a hard one to crack open"

"I'm just going to check up on him"

You opened the door to find nothing, but a opened window. You looked out the window, but all you saw was the village.

"KANKURO, TEMARI!" you yelled.

They came in the room in a heartbeat.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gaara, he's gone"

"Shit" said Kankuro.

"C'mon, we have to go find him. He might kill another one" said Temari.

"Another one?"

"Yeah, he kills people, no time to explain, just hurry"

You all ran out the door and went in seperate directions. You ran all around town. But there was no sign of him. Then you heard a scream. You ran towards where the scream came from. It ended up in an alley. You saw Gaara cornering a woman and her child.

"Gaara, please, STOP!"

He turned around.

"This has nothing to do with you"

You ran in front of the woman and her child.

"Please, Gaara, don't do this"

"Get out of my way, or I'll kill you"

"Then you will have to fight me"

You stared at eachother.

"Please, Gaara, don't do this"

"You are just making my day worse... I'm going home"

You were relieved.

"My, what a monster" said the woman.

You gasped. Gaara stopped walking.

"Don't you call me a monster"

He looked back.

"Shit"

He was walking towards them, then started running. You went and hugged him from the front.

"Gaara, stop!"

"Let me go!" he yelled.

He tried to sruggle out of your embrace. But you held on. He took his kunai and started sabbing you in the legs and arms, but you still held on to him.

"Monster, beast!" yelled the woman.

That got Gaara really pissed.

"Shut the hell up, you're making things worse!" you yelled.

Then they started running. Gaara tried to chase them, but you held on to him. After a while, he got tired and fell on his knees. You put your forehead againts his. He was breathing hard.

"Bitch" he said.

"I'm sorry" you whispered.

All of a sudden you passed out. Gaara carried you bridal style and walked home.

Gaara's Prov:

_Stupid little bitch. I should've just left her there to die. But why didn't I?_

You opened the door and found Kankuro and Temari on the couch.

"Did you give up on me?" you asked.

"Oh... G-Gaara, um, we just, it was all Temari's fault"

"What?!" yelled Temari.

"Wait, what happened to her?" asked Kankuro.

You didn't answer her. You carried her into the guest room and put her on the bed. You went downstairs.

"Fix her" you said.

And you walked into the kitchen.You opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat.

_Why did I help her, why did I bring her home, why didn't I just leave her there? And, why did she hug me, why didn't she just fight me. Why, why did she want to protect that woman and her child, she didn't know them, but yet she protected them. I barley even know this girl, and I'm all ready thinking about her doings? And, why did I feel that feeling when she hugged me? I'm losing my mind. When she's resting, I'm going to kill her and get it over with, plus I won't have to fight her. I'll kill her._

"Gaara, I don't think the refrigerator has cable"

You turned around. It was your sister.

"I was just looking for something to eat"

"Yeah, for the past five minutes? I've been watching you stare at the refrigerator for a long time. Something is on your mind that you won't tell me"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I'm your sister"

"That never made a difference. You never cared"

Temari was in shock.

"Gaara, I always cared. No matter what was going on, I never stopped caring"

"Just leave me alone"

You walked up in the guest room and locked the door shut. You sat next to Aimee.

_C'mon, kill her now, just do it!_

You wrapped the sand around her body.

_Now! Now, now!_

You hesitated.

_Why can't I kill her, why?! I'm here, I'm here, I can kill! I can , but why won't I?! _

You've been trying to kill her for the rest of the day, but you couldn't. She was still in her bed. Then slowly, her eyes opened.

"Gaara, are you trying to kill me?" she asked.

You didn't answer. She sat up, stumbling.

"If you are trying to kill me, then I'll fight"

You gave her a confused look.

"Why would you fight me if you know that you'll lose?"

"Because, I want to see how good you are"

You looked at her. You took your sand, put it againts her to make her lie down on the bed. She looked at you.

"Aimee, you need to rest"

Then you heard foot steps.

"Dammit"

"What? What happened Gaara"

"It's my father, I was never here"

You opened the window and jumped out.

Your Prov:

Gaara jumped out of the window.

_Why is he scared of his father?_

The door opened. A man came in that looked liked Gaara. He looked at you, placed a glass of water next to you.

"Have you seen my son?"

"Kankuro? Yeah, he's downstairs"

"No, not that one. Gaara"

"I... uhhh, no I haven't sir"

He looked at you, then walked out and closed the door. Then you looked out the window. You stood up and looked out. Kankuro was on the bottom. You jumped and he caught you.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing? You have to be in bed!"

You patted him on the head.

"I'm gonna go after Gaara"

"But you're not well, and it's night, it's dangerous around here if you're alone, and especially if you're new to the place"

"I'll be fine"

"Whatever"

He put you down and you started running. Even though your legs were hurting, you still kept on going. The thinking of Gaara pushed you to go foward. Then these sand ninjas appeared. They wanted a fight. You took out your kunai and they laughed.

"Hah, look, she's a ninja. Let's kill her"

They charged at you and you jumped. You fought them as much as you could, but it was too much that you collapsed on the floor. They were walking towards you.

"Damn, is this the end?"

You stood up, but then you fell on your knees. Onof the ninjas walked towards, took his kunai and was going to stab you, but out of no where, a chunk of sand went around his hand, the sand was connected to Gaara's gaug. You looked back.

"Don't touch her"

The sand ninjas looked at him.

"I-It's G-Gaara! Run!"

They all ran away. You stared at Gaara.

"Stop... getting in so much trouble"


	3. I can pretend that I'm a liar

Your Prov:

Gaara turned his back to you.

"Why, why did you save me?" you asked.

"Why do you need a reason?"

"Why do you care about me?"

"I don't"

"Then why save me?"

"Because… I want the pleasure of killing you"

You realized that you weren't going to get your fight.

"All right, I give. Kill me. I won't budge, I swear it"

He looked at you.

"Fine"

The sand wrapped around your body. He lifted you, and stared into your eyes. You were scared of dying.

"Oh, Gaara, one more thing before you kill me"

"What"

"I don't think you're a monster"

His eyes widened. He dropped you.

"Y-you don't think I'm a monster?"

"I don't"

He stepped back. He didn't believe you.

"No, you're lying! I can see it! You think I'm a monster like everyone, you do!"

"No, I don't. I know we don't really know each other, but I can tell, you're not a monster. And the people who call you a monster, really, they're the monster"

"Why… why do you treat me different? I almost killed an innocent mother and her child, and yet you don't think I'm a monster? You're playing tricks, you're playing tricks! You are!"

"I'm not. I swear. Why can't you trust me?"

"Because, trust is something everyone lacks, even you. I don't trust anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because, the people I cared when I was young betrayed me! So I will never trust the world and the people in it ever again!"

"You can't live that way forever! You can't be scared of the world you live in!"

"Watch me, I will forget about this world!"

"No you won't, you won't forget, you're just making a wall between you and this planet, but just because there's a wall doesn't mean that you're not thinking about the other side of it!"

"You don't know what I will and will not do!"

"So, how will you forget, tell me Gaara"

"By killing the people in this world"

"If you can kill random people in the world, why can't you kill me?"

He looked at you.

"Why didn't you kill me?" you repeated.

"I don't know why"

You sighed and stood up. You walked towards him, you stumbled, but you kept on walking. You went near him.

"Gaara… I don't want you to hate me. Now, I don't want to be here just to fight you, I want to be here so I can get to know you"

"You don't want to know about me"

"I do, I really do"

"Why?"

"Because, I know that you're not a monster"

"You're the fist one, in a long time to say that I'm not a monster"

"I'm only saying the truth"

You smiled at him. Then he took his sand and wrapped it around your body.

"LIAR!" he yelled.

_Oh God, I'm so dead_

"Sand Coff…"

But before he could finish, Temari comes and holds him from the back.

"Gaara, stop, drop her!"

"No, she must die!" he yelled.

"C'mon Gaara, she was the one that never called you a monster and this is your thanks to her?"

"She's a liar!"

"How do you know?"

He stopped and stared at you. They he dropped you. Temari let him go and ran to you. She helped you up and put your arm around her neck. Gaara walked passed you and whispered in your ear,

"I'll kill you, I swear to it"

And walked home. Temari helped you walk home. When you arrived, Gaara walked to his room and slammed the door. A little later Kankuro walked in the house.

"Good, you're safe. I've been looking everywhere for you are you ok?"

"No"

"Well, I bet you should lie down then"

"It's not about that, it's about Gaara. I don't think you told me everything about him have you"

He sighed and looked at Temari. She nodded her head.

"Aimee, I think you should sit down, this might be while" he said.

You sat down with Kankuro and Temari. They told you the whole story of Gaara's childhood. Your hand was covering your mouth in shock. When they finished your thoughts were full of blood, death, pity and sorrow.

"Well, that's the story. Any comments?" asked Kankuro.

"Holy… shit"

"Is that all you can say?"

"I feel so bad for him"

"Ah well, what are you going to do"

He stood up.

"I'm gonna fix my puppets" and walked into his room.

Temari gave you a cup of tea and you asked her questions. After half an hour, you decided to go talk to Gaara. You stood up. Then Temari looked at you.

"You know he might kill you"

"I'm going to take that risk"

You walked upstairs and opened the room to his door. He was all ready asleep, well it seemed. You walked to the bed and looked at him, thinking he was asleep. You touched his cheek, but you noticed that it wasn't cold, or warm. You remembered when you got scared from the commercial his cheek touched your forehead and it was warm. Then you realized that is wasn't Gaara. You saw a path of sand going near the wall.

"Gaara, I know you're up there, please don't hide from me"

You didn't even look up when you said that. He jumped down.

"I can kill you now if I wanted to"

"Fine, but let me tell you something"

He kept silent. That showed you that he was going to listen.

"You know, I am going to pretend to know how your life was like, I am going to pretend that I know what you've been through, and I'm going to pretend that I understand… even though I don't"

"Why bother pretending when you don't"

"Because, you're not telling me, I don't really know, so I'm pretending to know"

"But you don't know, you don't know anything!"

"I know"

"Then… why do you want to know?"

"Because, I just do, why do you need a reason?"

You repeated him when he said _why do you need a reason?_ when you asked him why he saved you.

"Why do you care about me?"

Gaara's Prov:

You repeated what she said when she asked why you needed a reason. Then she said something you didn't think she would say.

"Because, I just do"

Your eyes widened.

"You… you care about me?"

"Yes, I do"

You couldn't believe it.

"N-no, no you don't"

"Oh god, what would it take for you to trust me?!"

You all ready knew what you were going to say.

"If you truly care about me, then kill yourself"

She was in shock.

"I knew you didn't care about me" you said.

But then you saw her took a kunai out. She held it in front of you.

"I hope, this proves is to you"

She took the kunai and was about to jab it into her chest, then you held her hand to stop her. You looked at her in shock.

_I can't believe it; she really does care about me…_

She looked at you.

"So, you want the pleasure of killing me?" she asked.

"No… you are telling the truth. You don't think I'm a monster, I can't believe it"

"Well, it's true. So, are you still going to kill me?"

All of a sudden he wrapped her arms around your neck and hugged you. You were surprised, you haven't felt a hug in a long time. You hugged back.

"No, I won't kill you"


	4. We got it all on tape!

Gaara's Prov:

She looked at you and smiled. You just looked at her, you didn't smile, but yet, you never did. Her hands were against your chest and your hands were on her hips. Then the door opened. It was your father; Kankuro and Temari were behind him. Temari and Kankuro looked surprised at first, but then they smirked.

"What he hell was going on in here?" your father asked.

You and Aimee let go of each other quickly.

"So, Gaara, I never knew you were a lover" said Temari.

You didn't say anything. Then Kankuro was being obnoxious and asked a stupid question.

"So, how was she?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" you and Aimee yelled.

"Sure" he said sarcastically.

"Kankuro, that's enough. Gaara, Aimee, it's time to eat. Be downstairs in 10 minutes" your father said.

You and Aimee nodded your head, and then he closed the door. Then you looked at Aimee.

"So, all this time, you were never lying?"

"I wasn't"

You gave her a very little smile that you can barley see.

"We better get downstairs"

"Yeah" you said.

You opened the door for her. Then you whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry"

She stopped and looked at you. You continued walking. She went downstairs and followed you. When you arrived at the dining table they were all ready eating. You and Aimee started eating too. The table was silent.

"You know, I just love the sound of chewing and chopsticks" said Temari sarcastically.

"It's always like this" said Kankuro.

"Well, it shouldn't be"

"When was the last time we actually talked at the table? And fighting and arguing doesn't count"

She didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I thought so"

Then you wondered something. After a while you put down your chopsticks. They looked up at you.

"When I wasn't born yet, and when mother was alive, was it quiet at the table? Did you guys actually talk?"

Temari, Kankuro, and you father looked at you. Your father stood up, put his dish away and walked upstairs. Half way up the stairs he said,

"No Gaara, it was never quiet, your mother made everyone happy"

And he continued his way upstairs. You looked down at your plate. Aimee rubbed your back with her hand. You looked up and she smiled at you. Temari took all the dishes and was about to wash them, but then you took the gloves.

"I'll wash them today" you said.

She looked surprised.

"You sure Gaara?"

"Yeah, go"

"OK"

She walked to Aimee and asked if she wanted to hang out upstairs. She said yes and followed her to her room. Kankuro went next to you. You didn't look up at him, you just continued washing.

"Gaara, I can't seem to remember the last time you washed the dishes"

You kept silent.

"I guess she got to you"

You still didn't say anything.

"I knew it, she soften you up" he realized.

"No she didn't, I'm still Gaara, and I can still kill"

He stepped back.

"Easy there Gaara, I just thought that she did"

"Well, you thought wrong"

"So, is she like, your friend now?"

"I don't know"

"How could you not know?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Just wondering… so do you like her?"

You took your sand and wrapped it around his neck.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" you said.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop, I'll stop!"

You took the sand away. He held his neck and swallowed.

"I'll just go to my room"

He started walking, and then he said with his back facing you,

"I'm just saying, Aimee, she's a nice girl, don't drive her away…"

Then he walked upstairs in his room. After you finished washing the dishes you walked upstairs. Then in Temari's room you heard them giggling.

_Holy shit, are they? No, they can't be. _

You went in Temari's room, and then you sighed with relief. They were only looking at old albums.

"Gaara, you look stressed" said Aimee.

"I'm fine, what are you guys doing?"

"Looking at pictures. Gaara, were so cute when you were little" she said.

"Oh God"

You took the albums.

"Temari! What are you doing!?"

"Oh Gaara, don't be embarrassed"

"I'm not embarrassed"

"Then give us the albums"

You sighed.

"Fine, but look at Kankuro's album, not mine"

"Urgh, fine" said Temari.

You handed her the albums.

"I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight" said Aimee.

"Night"

You walked out and closed the door.

Your Prov:

Gaara walked out of the room. You grabbed his album instead of Kankuro's and started looking at the pictures. You and Temari squealed whenever there was a cute picture of him, so that was almost every picture. You saw a duplicate of one picture and asked Temari if you could have it. She said yes. It was a picture of him holding a ball and smiling, he was about 4 years old.

"Why do want that picture?"

"Because I want to remember him when I go back to Konaha"

"You're gonna leave us?"

"I'm sorry, but that's my home, I'll visit. And it will be a long time until I go back. I wonder how they are doing"

"Do you want to call them?"

"I'll just call just one friend of mine. He's probably worried"

"Yeah, sure"

You called Sasuke. (**Bold** is you, _Italics_ is Sasuke)

**Hey Sasuke**

_Aimee, where have you been?  
_

**Didn't you read my note?**

_I know but come home now!_

**I'm coming back in a month, I promise.**

_A month?! That's a long time! You have to come home now!_

**Why?**

_Because, you're gonna get killed!_

**No, not any more.**

_Not anymore?! What the hell are you talking about? You know what, just come home._

**In a month, I told you.**

_Argh, why do have to make things so difficult?_

**Sasuke, I'm coming home in a month weather you like it or not. And you know that I keep my word. I'll come home. **

_Just come home now._

**Sasuke…**

He sighed._ Fine, but in a month, on the dot._

**Fine, I will. I promise.**

_Ok, goodnight._

**Night. **

You hanged up. Temari looked at you.

"So, what did he say?"

"Well lets just say that he's stressed, worried, frustrated, worried, mad, worried, tired, and did I mention that he's worried?"

"Wow, is he your boyfriend?"

"Sauske? No, he's just a friend"

"Well, he's acting like your boyfriend"

"Well, he's a little overprotective"

"A little?"

"Ok, maybe a lot"

"Well, I'm going to go to bed"

"All right, the bathroom is down the hall to your left"

"Ok, night"

"Goodnight"

You went out of her room and shut the door. You walked to the bathroom and washed your face. Then you heard a voice. You looked up, but nothing was there. You shrugged and started brushing your teeth, when you finished you dressed up and went to the room. Every time you closed your eyes you hear whispers. You closed your eyes and tried to ignore the whispers, they you see the grudge. You open your eyes and run to Gaara's room. You're shoving his shoulder.

"Gaara, get up, get up!"

He put the blanket over his head. You went in the bed next to him.

"Aimee, what are you doing?" he groaned.

"Can I sleep here?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I here voices in the room and I'm scared"

"It's probably the wind"

"But I saw the grudge"

"It's from the commercial; it's just your imagination"

"No it's not Gaara, can't I just sleep here?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

You gave him the cutest puppy dog face. He gave you the _Please don't give me that look_ face. You still kept on giving him the look.

"Argh, fine"

He scooted over so you had room to lie down next to him.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, whatever"

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. You still kept on hearing voices so you went really close to Gaara. Luckily he was sleeping.

Next Morning:

Gaara's Prov:

You woke up and found that Aimee was all snuggled in your chest and your arm around her. You thought it was a dream and closed your eyes and fell back asleep.

Kankuro's Prov:

You woke up and got dressed. You went to check up on Aimee in the guest room, but the bed was empty.

_That's funny, she's not here. She probably slept in Temari's room._

You went to your sister's room, but she wasn't there.

_Ok, she's not in her room, she's not in Temari's room, she's definitely not in my room, my dad's room is locked, now that only leaves…_

You smirked.

_Gaara's room._

You opened his door and saw that Aimee was snuggling in his chest and his arms were around her. You went in your room, took out your camera and started taking pictures.

_The two lovely couple._

Temari came in rubbing her eyes.

"Kankuro, what the fuck are you doing up at 8 in the morning?"

"Shhh, Temari, get a hold of this"

She went next to you and her eyes widened. She looked at you.

"Did?"

"Yep"

"But"

"I know"

"He"

"Mhm"

"Uh"

"I know"

"And"

"Yup"

"She"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Ditto"

You knew what she meant. She took the camera and started taking pictures.

"I was doing just fine" you whispered.

"No, you're not taking it at the proper angles"

"Oh, what do you know about angles"

"Shut up and get the video camera"

"Oh, good idea"

You went and got the video camera, turned it on and put it on record and started taping.

"Ok, today we just figured out a secret love between my brother Gaara and his new girlfriend Aimee. This is my sister Temari and she's taking the pictures"

Temari waved her hand at the video camera.

"Hi, I'm Temari and I'm taking pictures of the two love birds. I never thought he would get a girlfriend at this age"

"I never thought he would get a girlfriend at all"

"Shut up Kankuro"

You put the camera on Gaara and Aimee. Then you saw her snuggle into his chest.

"Yeah, this is gold right here. Hey, Temari, check this out, Gaara is blushing in his sleep"

"Oh my goodness, he is. Aw, it's so cute"

"You think everything is cute sis"

Then Gaara moved. You and Temari kept still.

"He just moved a bit, Kankuro, I think this is enough"

"Yeah"

You and Temari went out of the room. You went on the computer and downloaded the pictures and the video.

"Now this is very cute" said Temari.

"I know, we should make an album"

"We should"

"Haha"

"What?

"Look at your hair" you said.

She hit you on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Nobody makes fun of me and my hair"

"Well sorry miss grumpy, but I'm not the one with the messy hair"

She took off your hat.

"Hey!"

"And I'm the one with messy hair? You don't even know how to use a brush!"

You grabbed your hat back and put it on your head.

"Well that's different"

"How is it different Kankuro?" she said annoyed.

"Because I'm a boy and boys don't use brushes"

"Oh, you're a boy?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, jeez, you take things seriously"

"Whatever"

You looked at the pictures. Then you stood up and said,

"When they wake up, make sure you log of the computer, I don't want them to see this"


	5. The beautiful sunset

Your Prov:

You wake up and see that Gaara's arm is over you. Then you remember he did that in the middle of the night, and when he did that you were able to go to sleep. You weren't afraid anymore. For some reason you wanted his arm around you, but you didn't know why. You looked at the clock, it was 1 pm.

_I guess I was really sleeping._

You looked up at Gaara.

_I guess he was too._

"Gaara, wake up, wake up"

He groaned and pulled you closer to him.

"Mom, don't leave…" he said.

_He talks in his sleep? He's probably dreaming about his mother. Poor Gaara._

"Gaara, c'mon, wake up"

He pulled you so close your whole body was touching his.

"Mother, please don't leave me"

You sighed.

_Oh Gaara._

Gaara's Prov:

You were having a dream about your mom. You talked to her, and she talked to you. She keeps on saying of how much she loves you. Then a big black hole comes and tries to suck her away. You hold on to her as much as you can.

"Mom, don't leave me, don't leave me, please"

"Gaara, I love you" she said.

"Mother, don't... wait"

"Gaara, it's time for you to wake up. Wake up Gaara, wake up"

Your eyes shot open and you realized Aimee was the one telling you to wake up. You were sweating. Then you realized that your arm was around her waste and your whole body was touching hers. You seperated quickly and fell off the bed. She bent over and laughed.

"It's not funny"

"Sorry"

She went over and helped you up. Then she bent over and picked up the blanket that fell along with you. Then you looked at her ass.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing? God, why does her boxer shorts have to be so short?_

"Aimee, why are your shorts so short?"

"Umm, maybe because they're called shorts" she replied.

"I mean, why so short?"

"Why are you even looking?"

"I, uhh, because..."

She giggled.

"They're short because they're boxer shorts"

"I knew that" you said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sure you did, well I'm gonna take a shower" she said.

Your Prov:

You went to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed up. When you got out you walked in Gaara's room... while he was dressing up. He looked at you. You shut the door quickly.

"Sorry!" you yeld through the door.

"Uhh, it's ok" he yelled back.

You walked to the kitchen where Temari was cooking, Kankuro was fixing his puppets and Gaara's dad was drinking his coffee.

"Good Morning" said Temari.

"Morning"

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Gaara's dad.

"Yes, wonderful thank you"

Kankuro's Prov:

Aimee went and sat next to you.

"I bet you had a very wonderful sleep... in Gaara's room"

"Morning to you too, Kankuro" she said still looking down at the newspaper.

"Heh, morning. So, how was your sleep?"

"Very relaxing"

"Yeah, sure, you mean wild"

She put the newspaper down and looked at you.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, what you did yester--"

She covered your mouth and pulled you into your room and locked the door. Then she pushed you on the bed.

"Whoa, Aimee, I think your going way too to fast and---"

She covered your mouth.

"Oh, yeah Kankuro, you're so hot and I want you"

"Ok then, let me get undressed"

"Urgh, Kankuro, I was being sarcastic you dumb ass!"

"Oh, I knew that"

"Ok, spill it" she said.

"What?

"All right, let me say it in a nice slow pace so even you could understand. What--Did--You--See--Last--Night--In--Gaara's--bed--while--we--were--sleeping?"

"I could see that you two were very cozy"

"Yeah, but nothing happened!"

"Sure it didn't"

"Nothing happened!"

Your Prov:

Kankuro was being obnoxious and annoying and you got into a big argument.

"You're a stupid, fat, weird bastard" you yelled.

"Well you're a whore"

"What?!"

"You heard me! You're a whore, and, well, yeah!"

"How the hell am I a whore?!" you yelled back.

"You wear those short, short shorts and you... yeah"

"And why you even lookin?!"

"Cause I'm a guy!"

"So you were looking?"

"Uh, duh! What are you gonna do about it?!"

You gave him a mad look and slapped him. He rubbed his face.

"What was that for?!"

"For looking for my ass, that's what!"

"Hey, you're the one in the short shorts!"

"At least I don't play with dolls!"

"Hey, they're puppets, there's a difference!"

Your argument got worse.

Gaara's Prov:

You were walking pass Kankuro's room and you heard shouting. You stopped and opened the door. Aimee and Kankuro were having a big fight. You seperated them.

"Ok, ok, what's going on here"

Aimee and Kankuro were talking, more like screaming at the same time.

_I can't believe that I'm related to this guy and I can't believe I'm friends with this crazy girl._

You rolled your eyes and took your sand to cover their mouth.

"Ok, I'm going to ask again, but one at a time only. What's going on"

You took off the sand.

"Me and Aimee had a fight" said Kankuro.

"About what?"

"Well, because she, well... I know, it's on the tip of my tounge, it was because, well...Aimee you tell him"

You looked at her.

"Well, to tell the truth, I really don't remember"

You sighed.

"So, you're fighting for no reason, how nice" you said.

"All I know is that Kankuro started it"

"Me?! No, you're the one that started it!"

"No, you did!"

"Liar! You did!" she yelled.

Then they got into a whole other argument about who started the fight. You rolled your eyes.

"Will you guys please...SHUT UP!"

The room instantly turned dead silent. You sighed.

"Just go downstairs and eat" you said.

"Fine" said Aimee.

"Fine" said Kankuro.

You all walked downstairs. Temari and your father were all ready eating. The day went on as usual. Aimee and Kankuro finally stopped fighting, your dad continued his work, and Temari was going on with her own personal buisness. It was near night time. You walked up and sat on the roof. You looked out at the sunset. You closed laid down on the roof, closed your eyes and relaxed. Then you felt a light kiss on your forehead. Your eyes shot open, no one was there.

"Mother..."

You felt that same kiss in your dream. You sat up and thought about your dream. After a while you feel a hand on your shoulder. You looked up, it was Aimee.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be alone?" she asked.

"I never wanted to be alone"

She gave you a pityful look.

"So, do you want me to stay or go?" she asked.

You didn't say anything. She sighed and was about to leave, but then you took her hand. She looked back and smiled. Then she sat next to you. She closed her eyes as the wind blew on her face, you did the same. Then she looked out at the sunset.

"Isn't beautiful?" she asked.

Then you looked at her.

"It is"

But you weren't talking about the sunset, you were talking about her.

_Very beautiful._

* * *

**There it is, please review!**


	6. Can you feel the love tonight

Gaara's Prov:

You and Aimee were looking out at the sunset. She yawned and laid her head on your shoulder. You gave a little blush. She looked up.

"Gaara, your cheeks are red, do you have a fever?"

She put her hand on your neck to check if you were sick. You took her hand away.

"I'm fine, really"

She smiled and put her head back on your shoulder.

_What's this feeling? Why am I blushing? Maybe I am sick. God, my stomach has an icky feeling… but why always around her? Maybe I'll ask Temari… wait, what the hell am I thinking? I never ask her about these things. Should I ask Kankuro?_

You thought for a while.

_I'll just ask Temari._

You and Aimee started talking about where she lives. Then you talked about anything.

"Aimee, do you still want to fight me?" you asked.

"Yep"

You were confused.

"Why? Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are"

"Then why do you want to fight me?"

"I want to see if you're good as they say you are"

"But… I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't worry, you won't… because I'm gonna beat you"

"Are you sure about that?"

She lifted her head.

"What, you're better than me?"

"No, I mean… well, I never seen you fight and… well I don't know, you could be better than me, but I trained and well, you--"

She took her finger and put it on your lips. She giggled.

"Gaara, you way talk too much, and I was only kidding"

She took her finger off.

"Oh, I knew that"

She laughed.

"What?" you asked.

"You're just like your brother"

You gave her a weird look.

"What brother? I only have 2 sisters" you said.

You both laughed. Then she gasped.

"Did… did you just laugh?"

You cleared your throat and made your straight face.

"No"

"Yes you did"

You rolled your eyes and pulled her headband on her head over her eyes and stood up and jumped down the roof.

"Hey!" she yelled.

You looked up and she jumped and started chasing you.

_Oh shit._

She chased you around the village and you ran.

"So, you're fast!" she yelled.

"So are you!"

You both ran and ran and ran. Then you finally got tired. You slowed down and ran backwards to see how she was doing. It didn't seem that she was tired at all. She was so close to catching you, but then she tripped and went right on you. You both landed on the floor with her on top of you. You were both laughing. Then she stopped and looked straight into your eyes. You stopped laughing too. She still kept on looking at you.

"What?" you asked.

"I love it when you smile"

You blushed. Then she rested her head on your chest.

"Is it all right if I do this?" she asked.

"Yeah"

You put your hands at the back of your head. Then you heard rustling in the bushes. You and Aimee looked up without even standing. It was Kankuro and Temari. They looked at you and smirked. Then Kankuro and Temari started singing. Kankuro looked at Temari. (Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight – Lion King)

"I can see what's happening"

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two"

"Oh"

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere, and with this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air"

Then Temari got out a kunai and pretended that it was a microphone.

"Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eye wanderer, that we got this far. Can you feel the love tonight--"

You stood up.

"Oh God, Temari stop stop! I get the point! Please, just stop singing, please!" you pleaded.

Temari and Kankuro started laughing. You rubbed your forehead.

"Why are you always here in the most awkward times?" you asked.

"Because, we're cool like that" replied Temari.

You rolled your eyes. Aimee stood up and yawned.

"You should go to sleep" you said.

"Yeah" she said.

"Kankuro, walk Aimee home, I need to talk to Temari"

"Ok"

While they were walking Kankuro was pretending to be the grudge and started scaring her.

"Kankuro, quite it" you said.

"Fine"

"Goodnight Gaara" said Aimee.

"Night"

You and Temari started walking.

"So, what's up Gaara?"

"I… I need your help"

She gave you a surprised look.

"Yeah, ok, shoot"

"Umm, I always have this feeling in my stomach, my palms get all sweaty, my chest starts pumping fast and I have no idea why"

"Well, does it happen all the time?"

"No, only when I'm around Aimee"

She looked at you and smiled. You got scared.

"Temari, why are you looking at me like that?"

All of a sudden, she hugged you.

"Oh Gaara, Gaara! It finally came, the precious day finally came!"

You pried her off.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What I mean is that… you're in love"

You gave her a weird look.

"Me?"

"Yep"

"How do you know?"

"Well, let me ask you this, and you have to be totally honest"

You nodded your head.

"Ok, how would you feel if Aimee had a boyfriend?"

You thought for a while. Then you sighed.

"But what if she's not in love with me?"

"Well, you can't force someone to love you"

You looked down.

"But hey, you never know"

You walked back home with her. You walked into Aimee's room and looked at her. She was sleeping.

_Mother, I love someone, but she doesn't love me back. How could she love a monster like me? I don't know. Why should I even bother, there's no use for it. But, I can't seem to stop loving her. But I know if anything happens to her, I would kill them. But in the future I don' want to fight her. Is she precious to me? Am I precious to her? Mother, can you tell? I wish you could. I wish you were here. But, if I loose her, I will have nothing, nothing at all. That's why I won't loose her._

The knelt down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you"

Your Prov:

You heard Gaara whisper those 3 words. When he closed the door you opened your eyes.

"Gaara loves me?"


	7. The kiss

Next Morning:

Your Prov:

You opened your eyes and looked at the clock, it was 4 am. You laid down at your bed.

_Gaara loves me? He was probably tired or something. But, how could he love me? He's the serious, quiet type of guy and I'm the loud, competitive type of girl. We don't mix. It's like I'm water and he's oil. God, what do I do? He can't love me. I can't be involve with any love… I might get hurt again. He hurt my heart badly_

You were thinking for a while. Then you decided to get up from your bed and you went to the kitchen. You brewed some coffee and went outside. The warm wind blew on your face. The sun was barley out. You took a sip of your coffee and sat down on the porch.

Gaara's Prov:

You climbed out of your bed and rubbed your eyes. You walked in the bathroom and washed your face.

_Urgh, what time is it?_

You looked at the clock; it was 5:03 am. You walked downstairs, and then you noticed that the coffee maker was out. It had coffee in it.

_Who's up this early?_

You walked outside and saw Aimee on the porch holding an empty coffee mug. You walked behind her silently.

"You know, when you use the coffee maker, you're supposed to put it away"

She turned at looked at you.

"Sorry"

You sat next to her. Then you noticed that she had a sad look.

"You know, you can tell me anything" you said.

"I know"

"So, don't be sad"

"I'm not sad"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

She sighed.

"What… what if someone hurt you so much that you never want to love again? But what if you do love someone but you don't want to?"

"I don't know about this kind of stuff, but I would just move on. Forget about him and don't let him stop you from loving again, and if you do love someone, I would tell that someone"

"But what if he hurt you so much that your heart is still broken?"

"Do think the person you love would hurt you?"

"No…"

"Then what are you scared of?"

"I don't know"

There was a long pause.

"When you said that your heart is still broken, well at least you weren't born with a broken heart"

She looked at you and held your hand and smiled at you. She laid her head on your shoulder and you laid your head on hers.

"Gaara"

"Yes"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"This early?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uh, sure"

Your Prov:

You walked inside with him and started looking for a movie. Then you saw "The Ring". Gaara was behind you.

"Aimee, do you want to watch that? Or are you scared"

You gave him your competitive look.

"Fine, let's watch this"

You took out the movie and gave it to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll prove to you that I won't be scared"

"Aimee, I was only kidding"

"I don't care… hey let's make a bet"

"About what?"

"If I don't get scared you have to do something for me, and if I do get scared I have to do something for you"

"All right"

"Ok, if I don't get scared, which I won't, you have to… chug a bottle of Yoohoo"

He gave you a strange look.

"Uhh, why?"

"Because I want to make you laugh and the yoohoo will come out of your nose, thus making me laugh"

"All right then, umm, if you do get scared, which you will, I'll have Kankuro tell you what you are going to do"

"What? That's no fair!"

"What, scared?"

"Fine"

You shook hands, sat down and watched the movie.

Gaara's Prov:

You put on the movie, and when the menu screen came up she all ready went close to you. When you pressed play she went even closer to you. In every scary part she would hide her face into your chest. You would blush every time she did that. There was one part when she didn't look at the screen and kept her face in your chest. You put your arm around her and stroked her hair.

"It's fine Aimee, you can look"

"No, I'm not looking"

"But then I will win the bet"

"You all ready won, now don't let go of me"

You chuckled and continued watching the movie. When a surprising part came up she would jerk and squeeze your thy. When it was over you both stood up and stretched.

"All right, I win, let's go up to Kankuro and wake him up"

"No, we don't have to do that"

"I won the bet, so we have to wake up Kankuro"

She moaned and you both woke up Kankuro. He stood up and rubbed his head and yawned.

"What do you guys want?"

"Dare Aimee to do something"

"Why? You do it"

"No, you have to because that was our bet"

"Fine"

He thought for a while and smirked.

"Uh oh, I'm not gonna like this am I" said Aimee.

"Well, I don't know. What if I dared you to kiss Gaara… on the lips?"

Her eyes widened.

"Kankuro!" you yelled.

"What? I dare her to kiss you"

"Aimee, you don't have to do this"

"A bet is a bet, and a dare is a dare. So I will no problems. As long as this doesn't effect our friendship"

Then she just goes and kisses you. You were shock about how quick she was to kiss you. She wrapped her arm around your neck, and the you closed your eyes and caressed her waist. You were kissing for a while. You pushed the kiss farther, and you felt her slip her tongue in. Then you slipped your tongue into hers.

"Ho, ho, ho, I see a love seen going on here. Hey, I only said a kiss, you didn't have to make-out" said Kankuro.

You both broke the kiss instantly once he said that. You both blushed.

"So, I see that you like kissing each other… interesting"

You looked at her and she looked at you.

"We should start breakfast" she said.

"Uhh, yeah, we should"

You both walked downstairs and prepared the food.

_Should I tell her now? Should I tell her my feelings? What if she doesn't feel the same, will things be different? Mother, please help me. I'm new to this feeling. Just please help me. I have no idea what to do. Am I going to tell her? Maybe I should just to get it over with._

"Umm, Aimee?"

"Yeah Gaara"

"I need to tell you something"

* * *

**Well that's it for now, it's only the introduction for the next chapter so it's not that good. Please review! **


	8. I love you too

Your Prov:

Gaara looked at you.

"Aimee, I need to tell you something"

"Ok, what is it? Shoot"

"Well… umm, never mind, It's stupid"

"No, tell me, I won't think it's stupid"

"Ok then"

Then all of a sudden the phone rings. Gaara answers it.

"Hello? Yes, she's here, who's this? Ok"

He handed the phone to you.

"It's your friend, Sasuke"

You sighed and took the phone.

"Yeah. I know, I know, wait what?! No one ever told me that! When… but, argh, this is so stupid! Kakashi said it was in 3 weeks!...what do you mean he was wrong? Ok, hold on"

You put the phone down from your ear.

"Gaara, you're gonna be in the chuunin exams right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, is it tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Ok"

You put the phone back on your ear.

"Ok, Gaara is gonna go so I'm gonna go with him. Fine, I know. But?...ok, I will. I'm totally gonna visit them though and you can't stop me. …ok bye. I miss you too"

You hanged up the phone.

"Ok, I should pack to go home tomorrow"

"Why? Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll visit every weekend, I promise. And besides, we still have the whole chuunin exams to go through. And maybe you never know, we could be fighting each other"

"Yeah, I guess so"

The day went on as usual. Nothing exiting really happened. It was night time. You were looking for Gaara but you couldn't find him. Then you went in Temari's room.

"Temari, do you know where Gaara is?"

"Umm, I think he's in his room"

"I checked in there, but he wasn't there"

"Oh, then try the roof"

"Not there either"

She thought for a while.

"Did you check the park?"

"Uhh, no, but I will. Thanks"

"Anytime"

You closed the door and walked to the park. There was as Temari expected, Gaara. He was sitting on a bench and you sat next to him. He had a sad look.

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll visit"

"It still won't be the same"

"I know… but Konaha is my home"

"Why can't this be your home?"

"Because, it just can't. We'll see each other. But, since is the last night we'll spend a long time together, do you have anything to say to me?"

"I…uhh… well… you see… I kinda…"

All of a sudden you kiss him. He was surprised, but then he kissed back. Then after a while you broke the kiss.

"I love you too Gaara"

"How did you know?"

"Shut up and just kiss me"

* * *

**There it is! Don't worry, it's not the last chapter. I'm sooo sorry if it's so short, but I wanted this part to be by itself. Please Review!**


	9. Please don't leave me

Aimee woke up early to pack her bags. Well, she really didn't unpack, she just took out cloths from her bag and put it back. She dressed up, and went in Gaara's room. He was already up, and she smiled at him, "Goodmorning sunshine" she said in a perky voice. He gave her a strange look, "'Sunshine?' Since when did you say that?" "Sorry, I'm just really happy today" "I'm not" "You're never happy Gaara" He shrugged, "True, true, can't argue with that" She went and sat next to him and kissed him. He quivered after they parted. "What?" asked Aimee. "I-I'm just not used to someone...er...doing that" She cocked an eyebrow, "Doing what?" "Doing...er...what you just did" "Oh, this?" she went close to him and kissed him again. When she pulled back, his eyes were still closed, but he opened them slowly. He cleared his throat, "...yeah, that" "Well, you're going to have to get used to that, 'cause I'm not going anywhere"

She stood up, "When are we leaving?" she asked. "Why are you in a rush?" "I'm not, I'm just asking" "When our Sensei comes to pick us up" "What's his name?" "Baki" "Ah...I see. I'm going to get something to eat, wanna come?" "Nah, I'm good" She was about to walk out the door, but then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his body and kissed her. "Whoa...where did that come from?" she asked smirking. "Well...uh, you said that I should get used to it". She smiled, and kissed him on the cheak and walked downstairs.

She couldn't believe she was leaving them. Sure she would visit in the weekends, but things wouldn't be the same. Things would be different. But she knew things would be alright. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, and it was Gaara. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Uh...umm...I think I'm going to eat with you" She smiled, "great"

While they were eating, she noticed that he was a little sad...well, more sad. "Gaara, are you okay?" she asked. "...Aimee...I-uh...umm...when we go for the Chuunin Exams...don't expect everything to be...er...normal" "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Well...I-I don't want you to get mad at me" he said. She cocked an eyebrow, "Mad, why would I be mad? Gaara, what's going on?" "I just wanted to tell you that this wasn't my idea" "...okay..." "Umm...are you familiar with Orochimaru?"

"...don't tell me he's your leader or something" "Aimee-" "Please don't tell me that" "But...Just listen" He went closer to her, so no one would know what he was going to tell her, "Things will happen, I can't tell you what, but it won't be pretty. I just want you to be careful" Aimee took Gaara's hand and put it on her chest. "Do you feel that Gaara? That's my heart, and it's beating fast. That means I'm nervous. Gaara, just tell me" He looked away.

She touched his face, "Gaara...I could never be mad at you, and you know that" He looked at her, and kissed her. A different one...like a goodbye kiss. "G-Gaara, are you leaving me?" "I don't want to...that's far from I want. But I'm doing this now so I won't cause you pain. If I wait later...I will hurt you" "Gaara, please...I love you" "Don't make this harder for me. I don't want to have to give you up, but I have to. I don't deserve you" "But it's too early. Not now, please" He closed his eyes, and it looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't want to lose you" "Aimee...if we stay together, it'll make things worse...I'm sorry but...jesus christ" He took her hand and kissed it. "No matter what...I will always love you" He stood up, and went to her room.

They Arrived To Konaha

When Aimee reached Konaha with them, she split right away. Going on her own buisness.

Sasuke threw a rock at the man with the puppet. "What are you doing in my village?"

Aimee looked ahead, and saw Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, three little kids, Sakura, Naruto...and Sasuke. _Sasuke..._ she thought. She started running calling his name, "Sasuke...Sasuke!" Tears were running from her face.

Sasuke looks behind him, and sees Aimee crying and running to him. He jumps from the tree to the ground, "Aimee? What happended?" But all she does is crashes to him and cries in his chest. He puts one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her back, "Aimee, Aimee, what's wrong?" "I want to go home" she said. He knew she was staying with Gaara's family, and he looked back, "What did you do to her?" he said. "No, Sasuke, just please, take me home" Sasuke picked her up, and brought her home.

* * *

**I know this was short, but it's only an intro to the next chapter. And I'm SOOOOO sorry if it took me this long. :[**


End file.
